


Impulse Control

by nuuuge



Series: B.A.P Family Series [1]
Category: B.A.P
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Family, Kid Fic, M/M, himchan is a diva, kid Zelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 19:16:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5387261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bang Yongguk has to go do a group project for his Marketing elective and no one can watch his kid. What to do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impulse Control

**Author's Note:**

> This is not beta read or anything. Just me posting because I feel I haven't written in a while so this kind of sucks. 
> 
> I'm dead tired, and I finished my semester today (Just have one final next week) and I scored 2 goals at soccer so I'm celebrating by writing this. (So I'm half dead right now so I'm sorry for any mistakes) 
> 
> Zelo is 4 in this story and Yongguk is supposed to be like 22 kind of. Hope this makes sense... so yeah enjoy. 
> 
> KUDOS/COMMENTS are always loved ;) <3

Yongguk didn’t know what to do. His usual neighbor wasn’t able to help him out this one time, but he seriously had to go to this group meeting for a project. His parents were out for the week on some trip they called business, but who was Yongguk kidding, it was far from that.

Large dark eyes stared at the elder trying to figure out a solution. The small four year old didn’t talk much, merely sat on the comfortable floor staring at his father with pure interest.

“I guess you’re coming with daddy today.” Yongguk sighed, grabbing his school bag as well as some toys off the ground to keep Junhong somewhat entertained.

The small boy was the perfect child, never loud, always a bit more on the quiet side. He didn’t run off too often, only when he saw a new bug or a frog, or a dog… or any type of animal really, but mostly bugs and other odd critters, but Yongguk could manage the little mischief his son brought him.

Yongguk didn’t bother with a stroller. He knew Junhong hated those things with a passion, thrashing and groaning until he would be held and taken out. He’d loved them as a baby, the only times Junhong would sleep were when he was in the stroller, but with time he grew to hate them, so now Yongguk was stuck carrying the skinny boy with him everywhere.

At least he had good arms now.

Yongguk made sure to lock the door before hurrying down the stairs of the apartment since the elevator seemed to be permanently broken. Another reason Yongguk didn’t bother with the stroller. Lugging that thing up and down 5 flights of stairs was not part of his workout routine and Junhong loved to slide down the marble steps on his butt, giggling with glee whenever he would fall a little lower.

“Come on buddy we need to hurry to catch the bus. I know you love riding the bus!” Yongguk picked the small boy off the ground, resting him on his hip, his other arm desperately searching his jacket pocket for the bus pass.

The duo made it just in time for the bus, the driver waiting an extra few moments for them to get on. The older lady smiled at Junhong, the small boy grinning back and waving silently before Yongguk brought them to a row further in the back, his son sitting down on his lap.

“Daddy, there walks the spider!” Junhong whispered loudly, small fingers pointing to a spider crawling on the side wall of the bus next to a high school girls head.

“Yes there is the spider.” Yongguk ruffled the three year olds hair smiling fondly.

He knew that the weirdness was definitely from him. Yongguk was always a bit odd as well, someone who kept to himself, loved music a little too much, but never had the guts to try and make it, so he decided to study history and languages to become a teacher. He always wanted to help people reach their full potential, because no one ever helped him.

“It left.” Junhong frowned, not able to see the spider anymore. It had probably climbed up into a small corner of the bus to hide from the many people on the moving vehicle.

Fifteen minutes later the pair got off. Yongguk and Junhong walked hand in hand to the cheap student run café where the group said they’d meet up. Yongguk was already a few minutes late, worry building in his gut. He knew how the others would get. They were the students in the class who wanted to get everything right and done on time. Yongguk was added last minute into their team.

“He finally arrives.” Youngjae exclaimed, holding up his iced Americano. The guy always wore weird hats over his dark hair. He was the loudest and most outspoken of the trio and always got placed number one in each class he took. He never missed a chance to tell strangers that he had been on the deans’ list since day one.

Next to him Daehyun, who Yongguk was sure was fucking Youngjae, smiled awkwardly but also waved at Yongguk. He was nice enough, a bit odd, but pretty simple really. He loved to pretend to be a reporter, always asking his friends dumb questions, walking around with a camera at all times to record things he thought were news worthy.

Jongup was the last in their group. He slept more than anything yet somehow managed to get perfect grades in most subjects, only Youngjae getting better results. Jongup was just naturally smart and naturally laid back. Sometimes Yongguk thought the kid was just constantly stoned out of his mind.

What struck Yongguk as odd was the fourth person sitting there. He didn’t look up when Youngjae waved Yongguk over, merely continued to read his book, one hand curling around a hot beverage while his eyes scanned the pages before him.

“Sorry I’m late guys.” Yongguk smiled apologetically.

He felt so weird around these three sometimes. They were all younger than him, by significant years, yet somehow they felt older? Like they were far more ahead of him in all subjects and Yongguk really did not want to drag these guys through the mud with him, so he was determined to do anything he could to get a good grade on this project.

Why Yongguk chose a Marketing elective was beyond him, but he felt it would be good to have, to learn to market not only products, but also himself. The class he chose to take was about Channel Distribution, not something too helpful but Yongguk found it interesting.

One good thing was that none of the other 3 in his group were Marketing majors. Youngjae was a economics major, Jongup a dance major and Daehyun was majoring in literature.

“Who is this?” Jongup grinned when he saw Junhong hiding behind his fathers leg, small hands fisting into the older guys pants, not moving from his spot by his father.

“This is my son Junhong. My babysitter bailed so I had to bring him.” Yongguk explained, hand running through his sons soft hair, encouraging him to come out from hiding.

“That’s alright!” Daehyun smiled, getting off his chair and crouching in front of the young boy.

“I’m Daehyun. These are my friends Youngjae and Jongup and that grumpy guy is my cousin Himchan. You can call us ‘hyung’ though.” Daehyun explained to the small boy before him.

Junhong didn’t move, eyes trained on the older boy who had just introduced himself to him.

“Will you help find frogs?” Junhong asked, peeking out a bit more, anticipating the reply from the elder.

Yongguk choked on air at his son, turning around to pull him up into his arms and tell him that it was rude to greet people like that. He had to smile and tell them his name, but Daehyun only laughed and nodded at the small child.

“Once we’re done the boring stuff here we can go look for some frogs on campus!” Daehyun explained before getting up and back onto his seat.

Junhong grinned and rushed over to the empty spot next to Daehyun, trying to climb the chair. Jongup lifted the small boy into the seat, Youngjae getting up to push the chair closer so that Junhong could colour or play while the older four worked on their channel strategy project.

“Himchan can watch Junhong while we work.” Daehyun causally explained.

Yongguk had completely forgotten about the fourth guy there. He looked over to him, saw the guys’ fingers twitch around the coffee mug, eyebrows knitting together in annoyance. He glanced away from his book for a moment to glare at his cousin before going back to reading as though nothing had happened.

Yongguk shuddered and sat down between the stranger and his son, “It’s okay Junhong will just stay here and draw.” He quickly got out some paper, a colouring book and pencils for his son to draw, “Hey Junhong, why don’t you draw me all the animals you want to catch with Daehyun?”

Junhong stared at his dad for a moment, eyes wide, tongue sticking out before nodding wildly, “Yes!”

Yongguk smiled, ran a hand through the boys hair before turning to his group members who were all grinning from ear to ear and then began working.

In the end it was far easier to work with these three. Yongguk got along well with them, all of them listening to one another’s ideas for the project and how they can make things better. They managed to get most of the information together, Jongup volunteering to do the power point, while Yongguk decided he could work on creating some visuals for the whole thing.

“We’ve got this in the bag.” Youngjae grinned hands thrown behind him in the air while he was stretching.

Yongguk could see Daehyun stare at the small stripe of skin visible, Adams apple bobbing as he swallowed hard. The older couldn’t help but smirk.

“Don’t stare at Hyung, Hyung.” Junhong exclaimed, also noticing the young adult staring.

Yongguk groaned, hand coming around his brother to pull him out of the seat and onto his lap. Junhong giggled when Yongguk ran his long fingers through his hair and over his abdomen, trying to tickle the boy. The others just looked on fondly, Youngjae winking to his best friend as well, smirking for having caught his friend in the act of checking him out.

“Well we’ve been in this stuffy room for far too long.” Jongup sighed, “How about we go to the park?”

Yongguk couldn’t believe his ears. These guys actually wanted to spend time with him and Junhong?

When Heesun had shown up and handed Yongguk a baby, stating she didn’t want him and that he would ruin her career as a future actress, everything had changed for Yongguk. His friends left him, the entire small town he grew up in deserted him and by default his parents. Yongguk had to take a year off school, not finishing high school, just studying for his GED.

His family had to move, they were thrown out of the community completely. Ever since then, Yongguk had feared that somehow, wherever he went, others would judge him the same way and would look down on Junhong.

“Daehyun, you said we would just come to study. I’ve had enough of this.” The guy, Himchan, sighed, finally putting his book down revealing his face.

For a moment Yongguk didn’t know what he was looking at. This guy had no blemishes on his face, his eyes were large and dark, nose a perfect straight line and those lips looked far too kissable to be real. Yongguk was sure he was looking at a robot, at someone straight from a magazine.

“Your manager said you can’t be left alone because you’ll just end up in a bar again and have another scandal follow you around.” Daehyun explained as though this argument was nothing new.

“You know that’s a load of bullsh-,” He stared down at Junhong who was humming to himself putting the crayons back into their pencil case, papers folded neatly before him.

Yongguk couldn’t help himself but stare darkly at the person. He was beautiful, sure, but his personality seemed as rotten as the tomato that had been left in Yongguks locker for half a semester in his first year of high school.

Daehyun smirked and shrugged, “It’s still time to go to the playground. I promised someone I would find frogs with him.”

Himchan reluctantly followed the small group of five, hands in his pockets, head down, hair in his face, as though trying to hide the fact that he was with those… people.

Yongguk chuckled at the sight of the overdressed guy walking with the four college students and the small boy. Himchan was sporting an expensive looking button up, tight designer pants and perfectly shined shoes. He looked very out of place on the student campus where most walked around in hoodies and sweat pants, university draining students of any will to make any good impressions.

Junhong gasped when he saw the playground, eyes widening. He threw his small backpack with toys on the ground, Yongguk bending down to pick it up, not able to keep up with his child’s energy. Jongup followed quickly, and Yongguk was amazed to see the usual chill guy run around trying to catch Junhong, letting the small boy run ahead before making weird noises and saying something about catching him.

Daehyun and Youngjae disappeared as well, both of them saying something about the bathroom, but Yongguk knew better.

That left him alone… with the overdressed grump.

Yongguk found a bench on the side of the playground where he still had a decent view of Junhong and Jongup, but giving the pair a bit of leeway with their play. Himchan sat down next to him, cringing at the dirty bench.

“He’s cute.” Himchan grunted, head nodding towards Junhong who was pointing to the ground, probably ants Yongguk mused, and explaining something very important to Jongup who nodded, face completely serious.

“Of course he is cute. He’s mine.” Yongguk grinned side eyeing the guy next to him.

Himchan rolled his eyes and sat back a little hands going into the bag he’d brought with him, long fingers pulling out the book he’d been reading before.

Yongguk finally got a good look at the title. It was some self motivational book about controlling impulses… it looked far too boring for Yongguk, but from what he had gathered so far, this Himchan fellow seemed to need help controlling something in his life…

“So what do you do?” Yongguk asked, hoping the topic was innocent enough.

The air was far too thick for him to deal with. He could either leave Himchan alone or go play with his son, but this was the first time he’d ever seen Junhong warm up to people so quickly.

“I’m a model.” Himchan explained curtly, eyes already settling back onto the text on the pages of his book. The cover was worn, the pages seemed ratty, as though Himchan had re-read the book a million times before.

“You know if the book isn’t working maybe try a different one?” Yongguk asked casually.

Himchan closed his eyes, took a breath before closing the book on his finger, as to not lose his spot. His shoulders looked tense… his whole body was filled with tension and he tried so hard to let all that tension go in one breath, but it clearly wasn’t working.

“How would you know I’ve read it before?” His teeth were clenching, his eyes dark and hard settling onto Yongguk who seemed as relaxed as before.

“The pages are worn, so is the cover. Either you’ve read it before or you really don’t take care of your belongings.” Yongguk should have totally gone into psychology. He was a genius. He felt smug when Himchan rolled his eyes, back straight, finger slipping from between the pages.

“What would you even know?” Himchan exclaimed.

Yongguk shrugged, “To be honest? Nothing. But maybe if the book doesn’t work, try talking about it? When I just found out about Junhong, I thought I was all alone, all on my own, but then I just started writing lyrics, started using music as an outlet to somehow quench my frustrations and it’s really helped me settle down.” Yongguk explained.

He’d been stupid in high school. He knew it too. He had been too confident, too cool and he couldn’t control himself at all. He’d easily fallen in with the ‘bad’ crew, the ones who smoked, skipped class and drank. He was told to fuck girls and leave, so he did, all to fit in. When Junhong came into his life, Yongguk finally realized how badly he’d fucked up and how he had to get his shit together, not only for himself, but mostly for his son who depended on him from then on.

Himchan stared at the dark haired man beside him. He didn’t know what to think of him. He had this relaxed smile on all the time, his eyes moving over to his son and Jongup every now and again, as though checking if they were still okay playing together. Himchan didn’t understand this guy at all and it unnerved the model to no end.

“You’re suggesting I start a poetry club?”

Yongguk chuckled, “Not necessarily. But if you’ve got bad impulses, bad habits, it’s better to talk and let it out then to bottle it up until it flows over.”

The pair sat in silence, Himchan staring at the college student, trying to figure him out. He hated people like him who were a mystery. Yongguk had things to hide as well, things he hadn’t mentioned yet to Himchan… why was Himchan even interested in this guy? He was nothing compared to him, a mere peasant with a weird gummy smile and a somewhat adorable child.

A thud, a shrieck and a millisecond later Yongguk was off the bench, relaxed expression completely changed from before.

Jongup looked scared, eyes wide, trying to touch the wailing child, but Junhong pushed his soft hands away.

Thankfully Yongguk appeared, lifting the small boy off the sand and into his strong arms rocking him softly, kissing the side of his head a few times, large hands cradling him close.

“He fell off the slide, oh my god I’m so sorry!” Jongup exclaimed eyes wide with fright.

Yongguk nodded, “It’s okay Jongup. Kids fall but they cry and then get better again.” He then turned back to his son bouncing him a little.

“Wanted the… buhfly.” Junhong whined through his tears hands rubbing at his reddening cheeks.

Yongguk sighed and rubbed his child’s back while cleaning off some of the sand stuck to him, “You know not to stand on the slide. I’ve told you not to do it. Now you scared Jongup-hyung.” Yongguk reprimanded softly.

Himchan looked on from the bench. It had been the perfect moment to return to his book, to look back into the words he had tried to live by for so long, but he couldn’t tear his gaze away from the young father trying to comfort the crying child in his arms.

For the first time in a long time, Himchan felt something other than contempt or annoyance, and he wasn’t sure he liked that.

**Author's Note:**

> So there you have it folks. I'm about to fall out of my chair I'm so tired so this is where it will end. 
> 
> Will Yongguk and Himchan ever get together? No one knows....... lol


End file.
